


Uma Disputa

by pilotchiken



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Calli não sabe como lidar nem com seus sentimentos, nem com a proximidade recente entre Kiara e Amelia.UPDATE: Parte 2 adicionada. Amelia decide tomar uma atitude para definir as coisas, ela só não esperava que Calli também tivesse tomado uma decisão.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara, Takanashi Kiara/Watson Amelia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

A foice balançou no ar e apontou para frente, parando a um centímetro do pescoço da outra mulher:

― É difícil ver nos seus olhos esse tipo de frieza, Calli ― disse Amélia, com um sorriso do lado, a cabeça ligeiramente levanta, talvez para evitar a lâmina da ceifadora, talvez para lhe dar mais visão do seu pescoço mortal. ― Sinceramente às vezes até esqueço que você é uma shinigami.

― Eu diria... ― o tom de Calliope era grave e contido, como se tentasse guardar a maior parte do que sentia dentro de si. ― Que você fez por merecer essa atitude.

― Fiz? ― perguntou a detetive, com o sorriso dançando nos seus lábios. ― Estranho, eu não lembro de ter feito nada em particular que pudesse despertar sua raiva.

Mori recuou sua arma e virou-se de costas para a viajante do tempo. A lâmina imponente desapareceu no ar num gesto sutil da sua mão. A sala de reuniões nunca pareceu tão silenciosa quanto naquele breve instante:

― Eu vi você, vocês... ― disse Calli, a voz bem mais fraca do que antes. ― Não adianta fingir que não sabe disso, Ame.

Amelia Watson deu uma risada expirada e relaxou a pose. Foi até uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa de reuniões e sentou-se, cruzando as pernas e colocando um dos cotovelos sobre o tampo de madeira:

― Ah, aquilo ― disse ela, despreocupada. ― Você se refere ao dia em que estava consolando a Kiara-chan, certo?

A rapper e shinigami não respondeu nada. Ao invés disso ela caminhou até o outro lado da sala e olhou por entre as persianas fechadas o céu nublado de inverno:

― Continuo sem entender, Calli ― disse Ame. ― Você não deveria ficar irritada comigo por algo que você construiu com tanto cuidado.

― O que? ― Calliope se virou abruptamente para a detetive. A foice repareceu no ar e ela segurou seu instrumento de morte.

― A Kiara-chan é uma pessoa forte ― disse Ame, desviando o olhar para qualquer coisa na parede. ― Mas não é invencível, Calli. Mesmo uma fênix poderosa como ela tem momentos de tristeza e solidão. Especialmente quando alguém especial é também a pessoa que mais lhe trás tristeza.

A expressão de revolta de Calliope se quebrou. Outra vez sua arma desapareceu, ela caminhou quase desajeitada e se apoiou com as mãos no canto da mesa de reuniões. Seus olhos desceram para suas próprias mãos:

― A Kiara-chan é uma mulher incrível, Calli. Cheia de vitalidade, de paixão ― o tom de voz de Amelia era quase nostálgico. ― Ela merece ser acolhida, aceita e amada.

― Eu... ― Calli tinha a garganta travada. Seu orgulho não lhe permitiria desabar na frente da outra mulher, por isso ela se concentrou em respirar.

― Sei que você está me odiando agora, mas... ― a viajante do tempo lançou um breve olhar para a ceifadora, mas voltou a encarar a parede branca. ― Você criou essa situação, Calli. E só você pode solucioná-la.

Mori se moveu abruptamente e Ame temeu que a outra tivesse passado do seu limite. Não tinha certeza se conseguiria parar o tempo tão rápido quando seria necessário para salvar sua vida naquela curta distância. Porém, Calliope apenas tomou o rumo da porta da sala. Um instante depois a porta bateu com toda a força, sobressaltando-lhe.

Watson respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se da tensão da situação. Nesse momento, seu celular vibrou no bolso. Ela pegou o aparelho, já imaginando o que veria. Uma mensagem direta.

[Tenchou]: Você vai passar aqui como tínhamos combinado?

Os polegares da loira hesitaram por um momento em responder, mas ela tinha ainda convicção do que estava fazendo.

[Watson]: Estou saindo da sede agora. Chego aí logo.

  
  


Amelia chegou diante do prédio onde Kiara morava às duas. Ela entrou numa cafeteria do outro lado da rua e ficou assistindo o final do stream da fênix por mais de meia hora. Quando ela finalizou a detetive subiu até o oitavo andar e tocou a campainha, sendo recepcionada por um sorriso radiante:

― Hey, você podia ter me mandado mensagem antes que eu abria a porta para você rapidinho durante o stream ― disse Kiara, abraçando a outra e então dando-lhe espaço para entrar.

― Estava assistindo você, então tudo bem ― disse Watson, entrando e tirando os sapatos.

A apartamento era pequeno mas bastante moderno. Amelia tinha estado ali apenas uma vez antes, mas certamente a impressão era diferente agora que as coisas tinha se desenrolado daquela maneira:

― Você já comeu? Estava pensando em pedir algo ― perguntou Kiara, pegando o celular.

― Não comi. Que tal uma pizza? ― perguntou a detetive, hesitando um pouco nos passos.

― Ótima ideia! Vamos sentar enquanto escolhemos algo.

As duas se sentaram no sofá da sala e Ame tomou a liberdade de ligar a televisão enquanto Kiara escolhia o sabor da pizza. Dali a meia hora a comida chegou e elas comeram praticamente tudo enquanto assistiam um filme de anime que estava passando:

― Né, Amelia ― chamou Kiara, algum tempo depois. O filme tinha entrado numa parte mais parada.

― Hm? ― perguntou a loira, olhando para a outra.

― Eu só... Queria te agradecer ― disse Kiara. ― Sabe, por me ouvir aquele dia, por... Por estar me dando essa força.

― Não precisa agradecer por isso ― falou a detetive, sorrindo. ― Você também merece ser cuidada quando está pra baixo, uh. É pra isso que servem os amigos.

― Obrigada ― disse a ruiva, sorrindo sem jeito.

Elas trocaram outro olhar, sem falar nada. Kiara ficou com as bochechas avermelhadas e desviou o olhar para o filme. Amelia sorriu mais abertamente diante daquela fofura:

― Talvez... ― começou Kiara. ― Talvez nós tenhamos bagunçado as coisas, né...

― É, concordo ― disse Watson. ― Eu devia estar te ajudando a recobrar as forças para encarar a Calli, não te distraindo disso.

― A culpa não é só sua ― disse a fênix. ― Além disso...

― Hm?

― N-Não é nada.

― A Calli veio falar comigo hoje ― contou Amelia, voltando-se para o filme. Ainda assim ela pode ouvir a exclamação da outra. ― Ela tem noção da nossa proximidade recente.

― Oh não...

― Não precisa ficar preocupada por isso ― garantiu-lhe a loira. ― Acho que ela entendeu quando falei com ela.

― O que... O que você disse? ― quis saber Kiara.

― Disse que... Foi ela quem criou essa situação ― disse Watson. ― Que só ela pode solucionar isso.

― Ame...

― Você não precisa se sentir culpada por nada ― disse a detetive. ― A Calli, é ela quem precisa aprender a lidar com o que sente. Eu sei que ela tem tentado e que nem sempre consegue. Porém ela parece não ter noção do quanto isso pode ser doloroso para você.

A fênix encolheu-se no lugar, escondendo o rosto. Amelia ajeitou-se no sofá e deixou que a outra se recostasse contra ela. Ela uma posição quase cômica, já que ela tinha uma estatura um tanto mais baixa. Kiara terminou colocando seu rosto no ombro da outra:

― Você é boa demais, Ame ― disse Kiara, falando baixinho.

― Eu não diria isso exatamente... ― comentou Watson, acarinhando as costas da outra. Kiara ergueu o rosto, encarando-a de perto.

― Obrigada... ― os olhos delas estavam uns nos outros. Amelia podia sentir o coração batendo acelerado no peito.

― Que... bagunça... ― disse ela, antes que os lábios das duas se encontrasse.


	2. Chapter 2

O teto parecia distante e próximo ao mesmo tempo. Amélia estava com a consciência flutuando entre o estado do sono e despertar, perdida de si mesma até que um grito agudo vindo do aparelho celular lhe arremessou de volta na realidade num solavanco.

"Eu não acreditoooooo, " Gura lamentava e colocava sua frustração para fora diante de uma nova derrota no jogo que estava fazendo stream. A detetive recuperou-se do susto e sorriu para o aparelho.

― Ela é muito ruim nesse jogo né ― disse para si mesma, antes de levantar da cama.

Lavou o rosto e saiu para sala do apartamento, encontrando uma versão maior do stream que esteve assistindo na televisão da sala:

― Ei, estou indo lá no QG ― disse a mulher de cabelos loiros para a que assistia a transmissão.

― Oh, você vai lá afinal ― comentou Ina, desviando a atenção da imagem para encarar a viajante do tempo. ― Pelo visto você tomou sua decisão.

― Mais ou menos ― disse Amelia, pegando o casaco do cabine. ― Só... Vou ver o que vai acontecer.

― Sabe, a Calli vai acabar ficando realmente irritada com você ― disse Ina.

― O que seria uma injustiça ― disse a detetive. ― Sabe, elas são imortais, não parecem ter a menor pressa de resolver as coisas, especialmente a Calli.

― E você não está fazendo nada errado ― complementou a tako, num tom que fazia os ouvidos de Amelia incomodarem por não ter certeza do que realmente estava dizendo.

― Ainda que fosse errado... Eu não me arrependeria.

Ela caminhou até a saída e calçou os sapatos. Ela sabia que o olhar da outra ainda estava nela:

― Você é forte, Ame.

Outro grito agudo veio do stream de Gura:

― Eu não diria isso.

Amelia chegou no QG do Hololive dez minutos antes da reunião com sua manager e ficou um tanto inquieta, aguardando. Andou para lá e para cá e pegou uma lata de café gelado na máquina de venda automática. Olhou duas vezes o celular confirmando que tinha avisado a manager que poderiam se reunir naquele dia.

Dali alguns minutos Amelia ouviu a voz da manager através do corredor, ela vinha falando animada, com duas pessoas. Exatamente como deveria ser:

― Esse vai ser o melhor collab de todos! ― disse a manager, parecendo quase tão animada quanto Kiara.

― Eu não posso ver a hora! Ah, o clipe tem que ser o mais incrível de todos ― disse a fênix, apertando as mãos juntas em ansiedade.

― Acho que vai ser um trabalho ótimo, digo, a música tem tudo para ficar ótima ― disse Calliope, a mais contida das três, mas ainda assim bastante feliz com o que vinham conversando.

― Ah, Amelia, bem na hora! Vamos começar nossa reunião, então? ― disse a manager, vendo a detetive. As outras duas lançaram olhares na sua direção simultaneamente.

― Oi oi ― cumprimentou a detetive, acenando para o grupo.

― Ame-chan ― cumprimentou Kiara, indo até ela e dando um abraço rápido, mas carinhoso.

― Watson ― disse Calli, mais reservada, sem deixar transparecer algum sinal de rancor.

― Vamos, Ame? Ainda tenho que ir até a casa da Haato hoje... Então, melhor tratar logo das coisas mais simples ― disse a manager e a detetive lhe acompanhou até a primeira sala de reuniões vazia do corredor.

Foi uma conversa bem tranquila e até rápida. Precisavam setar a agenda das próximas duas semanas e avaliar os números recentes. Apesar da manager sempre alertar sobre as críticas que acabavam surgindo quando ela fazia stream muito seguido de jogos de tiro, Amelia fazia questão de mantê-los na sua programação. Seu orgulho de jogadora não lhe permitiria deixar de mostrar suas habilidades só porque alguns bestas ficavam ofendidos quando ela colocava, com razão, a culpa de sua derrota nos companheiros de time idiotas.

Dali vinte minutos a reunião tinha terminado e a manager, soltando um suspiro evidentemente cansado, partiu para seu próximo compromisso. Amelia não se apressou em sair da sala de reunião, mexeu um pouco no celular, verificando o twitter:

― Hey ― ela ouviu o cumprimento vindo da entrada e virou o rosto. Calli passou e fechou a porta, caminhando sem pressa até a mesa. ― Tudo tranquilo na reunião, imagino.

― Yeah, só a rotina ― disse Watson, vendo a outra puxar e sentar-se na cadeira ao lado. Havia uma falta de ritmo na conversa, uma ligeira demora que lhe incomodava.

― Legal ― disse Calli, olhando para a sala sem muito foco.

― Ouvi vocês conversando no corredor. O collab novo Takamori vai sair então?

― Sim. E vai ser uma música original dessa vez ― confirmou a rapper, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

― Caramba. Aposto que vai ser Top 1 do iTunes. Pra você isso já é normal né ― comentou a detetive.

― Quê isso... Vamos trabalhar para que seja o melhor possível ― disse Calli.

A conversa morreu um tanto. Um silêncio quase frio tomou conta do ambiente tranquilo da sala de reuniões:

― A Kiara ― disse a shinigami depois de alguns minutos. ― Ela me contou que vocês andaram passeando um pouco, no dia sem stream.

― Oh, pois é ― admitiu Amelia. ― Mesmo com as restrições ainda tem alguns lugares legais para ir.

― Ótimo ― falou Calli, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo na mão, observando o tampo de vidro opaco da mesa como se fosse algo interessante.

Amelia engoliu em seco, um tanto frustrada. Imortais lhe tiravam a paciência às vezes:

― Sinto que a gente já teve uma conversa desconfortável há algum tempo, certo? ― perguntou. ― Não precisa fingir que não é isso que está acontecendo agora.

― Não é o que está pensando ― disse a shinigami. ― Estou tentando te dizer algo bastante pessoal, tentando ter coragem.

― Ok...

O silêncio pareceu ainda mais desconfortável para a viajante do tempo depois de ouvir aquilo:

― Eu e a Kiara somos imortais, basicamente ― disse a ceifadora. ― Bom, ela morre, mas volta em seguida, então é quase a mesma coisa.

― Estou sabendo...

― Nós já nos conhecemos uma vez, há alguns séculos ― seguiu Calli. ― Nós... Nos aproximamos muito daquela vez. Sabe, aproximamos.

― Oh ― disse Amelia, mas então franziu a testa. ― A Kiara nunca falou disso.

― É. Isso é porque ela não lembra.

Calli olhou para Amelia, seus olhos vermelhos direcionados sem esquiva para a detetive:

― Isso acontece às vezes, você viu como ela não lembrava nada no começo do re-debut, certo?

― Sim ― disse Watson. ― Mas ela lembrou em seguida, certo?

― Mas ela nunca lembrou do que aconteceu daquela vez ― falou Calli. Mesmo tendo morrido algumas vezes desde então.

― Existe algum motivo para isso?

― Azar, acredito eu ― disse Calli. ― Eu me afastei dela quando percebi que ela não lembraria de nada.

― Bom, você pode contar para ela, não pode? ― disse Amelia, um pouco irritada. ― Ela certamente ficaria muito feliz em saber que vocês já...

― Não ― sentenciou a shinigami, numa voz baixa e forte. ― As coisas aconteceram assim, não é preciso mudar.

― Mas ela gosta de você ainda, Calli ― insistiu Watson. ― Seja porque tem alguma intuição do que aconteceu, ou simplesmente porque você é o tipo dela e ela sempre vai se apaixonar de novo, ela...

― Eu sofri demais daquela vez, Watson ― disse a mulher de cabelos rosados, desviando o olhar e levantando. ― Eu não acho que estou pronta passar por aquilo outra vez.

― Mas...

― Nós somos amigas agora ― disse Calli. ― Eu estou feliz assim, ela está feliz assim... Ela sabe que é uma pessoa importante pra mim e ela pode se divertir com todas as brincadeiras de Takamori que quiser...

Amelia desistiu de argumentar. Deixou que a outra andar um pouco para lá e para cá:

― Por que está me contou isso? ― perguntou, depois de alguns minutos. Ela não esperava que Calli deve uma risada exasperada.

― Você sabe porque estou te dizendo isso.

― Eu... Acho que não sei. Digo, logicamente talvez eu entenda, mas não acredito que logo você...

― É exatamente o que está pensando ― disse Calli. ― Você é uma boa pessoa Ame, e acredito que essa resolução seja o que você quer, não?

― Eu... Eu não diria que sou uma boa pessoa ― falou Amelia. ― Não sei porque todo mundo fica dizendo isso.

― Talvez porque seja a verdade ― disse Calli, indo na direção da porta. ― Vamos, a Kusotori está no hall.

― Hey ― cumprimentou Kiara quando Watson e Mori chegaram no hall do QG.

― Eu estava voltando da sala de música e encontrei a Watson ― disse Calli. ― A Watson me disse que tem uma cafeteria que ela adora que está com algo novo no cardápio, é isso?

― Ah, sim ― concordou Watson. ― Um frapuccino novo, estou ansiosa para experimentar.

― Infelizmente eu tenho que me encontrar com o compositor que estou trabalhando para meu próximo EP, então não vou poder ir com vocês ― disse a shinigami. ― Mas se divirtam e mandem fotos do frapuccino no grupo.

― Ah, Calli ― chamou Kiara, percebendo que a outra já estava indo para a saída.

― Hm?

― Er... Depois eu te mando as ideias que tive para a letra da música, está bem?

― Claro, a qualquer momento que quiser, Kusotori ― disse a rapper.

Apesar de já ser primavera estava frio nas ruas. Kiara usava uma máscara de tecido laranja com estampa de pequenos pássaros e Amelia uma máscara padrão preta. A cafeteria estava aberta, mas tinha mudado de protocolo de atendimento, forçando-as a desistir de ficar no estabelecimento. Pegaram um carro até o apartamento de Kiara e pediram pelo aplicativo as bebidas com donnuts, que chegaram em menos de quinze minutos:

― Tem sido difícil ter um date normal ultimamente né ― comentou Amelia. As duas estavam sentadas à pequena mesa da cozinha, de frente para a ampla porta de vidro para a varanda.

― Será que tomar o frappuccino em casa ainda faz valer a pena tirar foto? ― perguntou a fênix, pegando o celular. ― Digo, eles nem estão bonitos como estariam na cafeteria.

― Vale a pena para deixar de lembrança, pelo menos ― disse a loira, bebericando da sua bebida, estalando os lábios discretamente pelo sabor.

Elas conversaram um pouco enquanto comeram, comentando bobagens e dando risadas. Porém, Amelia sentia-se um pouco distraída do momento. A conversa com Calli tinha sido muito diferente do que poderia imaginar e agora pensamentos que antes era apenas delírios na sua mente tinham ganhado uma força impressionante:

― Ame? ― chamou a ruiva, com um sorriso no rosto.

― Hm? ― Amelia estava outra vez distraída e pensou que poderia ter ignorado alguma pergunta.

Kiara sorriu mais abertamente, o rosto ligeiramente rosado:

― É que você está me encarando um tanto, sabe ― disse a fênix. ― Algum problema?

― Ah, não, não... ― disse Amelia, apressada, ajeitando a postura e sentindo o rosto esquentar um pouco. ― Só... Não é nada.

― Hm? Ame... ― o tom de Kiara era ligeiramente reprovador. ― Você sabe que pode me falar o que precisar, não sabe? Nós apoiamos uma a outra.

― Eu sei ― confirmou Amelia. ― Eu estou bem, é sério. Talvez esteja... Bem demais, talvez seja esse o problema.

― Como assim?

Amelia tomou um gole exagerado do frappuccino ainda quente e quase queimou a garganta. Engoliu e tossiu, cobrindo a boca. A outra mulher lhe alcançou os guardanapos de papel e ficou lhe observando com a mesma expressão interrogativa enquanto a detetive se recuperava:

― Me sinto um tanto idiota, pra ser sincera ― disse Amelia, começando aquela conversa de um jeito bastante estranho. ― Não sei o que você vai pensar disso, mas ao mesmo tempo acho que agora vai ser difícil simplesmente não ir em frente né...

― Ame, você só está me deixando mais curiosa. E aflita ― disse Kiara, esticando a mão por sobre a mesa, alcançando a mão livre da detetive. Esta hesitou por um momento, mas aceitou o toque e segurou a mão da ruiva.

O estômago de Amelia ardia e não era do frapuccinno quente. Ela deu uma risada quase frustrada:

― Tá, eu vou falar ― disse. ― Só... Não me interrompa, ok? Até eu.... você vai entender.

― Está bem ― disse Kiara.

A viajante do tempo ergueu o olhar e encontrou o olhar bondoso e carinhoso da fênix em sua direção. Por mais que não houvesse mais nenhum impedimento externo, Amelia realmente não conseguia ter certeza de como seria a reação da outra mulher ao que iria falar.

Mas agora era tarde para recuar. Muito tarde:

― Eu... Eu não sou a Calli ― disse Amelia, sentindo a ansiedade apertando-lhe ao máximo. ― S-Sei que você gosta dela, sei o tanto que você já sofreu por isso. Eu te apoiei todo esse tempo, te ouvi e entendi o máximo que alguém poderia entender...

Aquelas primeiras palavras pareceram atingir Kiara imensamente. Sua expressão se tornou mais intensa e dolorida do que antes:

― Você também me apoiou. Ouviu meus segredos mais estúpidos, minhas histórias tragicômicas as quais jamais tiveram resolução ― continuou Amelia. ― E ainda assim seguiu me apoiando. Nem dá para entender direito como isso é possível...

Kiara não lhe interrompeu, como pedido, mas sua expressão sozinha disse um claro "Sua boba, é claro que te apoio" tão nítido que fez Amelia hesitar por um instante:

― O que quero dizer é que... ― Amelia teve que puxar a respiração mais deliberadamente para conseguir sentir o ar chegar aos pulmões. Ela desviou o olhar para as mãos delas, ainda unidas sobre a mesa. Podia sentir-se suando frio e se condenada por isso. ― Depois desse tempo, eu... Eu...

Era agora, Amelia, fala de uma vez:

― Eu acho que não quero mais ser só seu apoio, Kiara ― falou. ― Quero... E-Estar com você...... Pra valer.......

A expressão da ruiva era impossível de ler. Talvez estivesse chocada, mas seus olhos brilhava de uma maneira diferente. De um jeito que Amelia tinha visto algumas vezes, em momentos que guardava na memória como instantes preciosos.

O silêncio de alguns segundos pareceu de anos para a viajante do tempo. Sua mão tremia mais do que nunca:

― Você... Está me pedindo em namoro, Ame-chan? ― perguntou Kiara, com a voz fraca.

― É.... É, basicamente ― confirmou a detetive. ― Eu falei isso de um jeito bizarro né, foi mal...

― Tudo bem, eu entendi.

― .... Então? ― perguntou a loira.

― 'Então'? ― perguntou de volta a fênix.

― Qual a sua resposta? Eu entendo que não sou a pessoa que você realmente gostaria, que essa ideia é bem idiota e eu n--

Kiara levantou e inclinou-se sobre a mesa, beijando Amelia abruptamente. Um toque quase acidentado, mas firme. Se afastou um pouco, ainda apoiada no tampo de mármore, as íris lilás encarando a viajante do tempo:

― Eu aceito seu pedido, Ame.

As duas se levantaram, mas Amelia fez isso quase como se tivesse levado um choque no traseiro repentinamente. Sua expressão era de total incredulidade:

― Aceita... Aceita? ― perguntou ela, abobalhada.

― Sim ― disse Kiara, sorrindo outra vez. Seu rosto corado. ― Ame, isso me deixou tão feliz.

― Ah... Caramba... ― disse a detetive. ― Digo, isso também me deixou feliz, demais, só... Caramba...

Kiara deu a volta na mesa e abraçou Amelia apertado. A detetive era mais baixa, mas conseguiu ficar com o rosto apoiado no ombro da fênix:

― Você se tornou tão importante pra mim, Ame ― disse Kiara. ― Acho que... Eu não poderia ficar mais feliz do que isso...

Amelia sentiu um nó apertar na garganta. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, lembrando das palavras de Calli, sobre o sentimento de séculos, sobre o sofrimento da shinigami, sobre a condição estranha e temporal que tinha aquela relação. Eram tantas incertezas que sentia que o medo lhe dominaria se pensasse demais.

Por isso ela respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça, deixando todos os pensamentos para lá. Separou-se do abraço e encarou a outra mulher, sorrindo com o melhor da sua confiança reunida:

― Vou me esforçar para que isso seja mesmo verdade ― disse Amelia, com a determinação que teria para encarar a mais difícil das partidas de tiro do mundo.

― Acredito em você, Amelia ― disse Kiara, antes de inclinar-se para um novo beijo, dessa vez esperado e recíproco.

Aquela bagunça entre elas tinha crescido demais para desaparecer facilmente. Era nisso que Amelia acreditava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabei tendo uma ideia para continuar a história original. Espero que não tenha feito algo muito ofensivo aos fãs. Amo Takamori, mas AmeTori também é um ship com possibilidades fofas.

**Author's Note:**

> Levemente inspirado pelo fanart de Soranana https://twitter.com/SoraBananasan/status/1358770510956437504


End file.
